1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and system for sending an e-mail attached with a large file on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Background
Using a wireless Internet supporting function, currently released cellular phones (“smart phones”), tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, may connect to the Internet and/or other computer devices to perform a variety of functions, such as e-mailing, web browsing, faxing, navigation, and playing a game, and the like.
A procedure of sending an e-mail using a standard communication protocol, such as a simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP) will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
A sender may create contents of an e-mail on a terminal 101 in which a mail client is installed, may designate a file to be attached to the e-mail, and may request sending of the e-mail attached with the file.
In this example, the mail client installed in the terminal 101 of the sender may send, to an SMTP server 100, the contents of the e-mail created by the sender. In addition, the mail client may upload the designated attached file to the SMTP server 100.
The SMTP server 100 may send the e-mail including the attached file to a mail server of a corresponding service through the Internet 102 and/or other like network in order to transfer the contents of the e-mail created by the sender to a receiver together with the attached file.
With the development of relatively sophisticated computer devices, the high-speed Internet, relatively high-level multimedia equipment, and the like, a data processing rate and a communication rate (e.g., bitrate) are rapidly being accelerated and at the same time, an amount of data handled by users is also significantly increasing. Due to such increase in an amount of data, data processing, and high bitrates, an amount of contents attached to an e-mail on a smartphone is also increasing, such as pictures or moving pictures, for example.
However, a standard mail server is limiting by the capacity of an individual e-mail to relatively small amounts of data, for example, 10 megabytes (MB).
Accordingly, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2004-0083396, published on Oct. 1, 2004, discloses a technique of using a home storage as a storage space for receiving a large file in association with a large capacity of a file being sent and received through an e-mail on a web.
Also, referring to FIG. 2, in a case in which a sender creates an e-mail through a browser 201 connected to a web mail server 200, a web mail service follows a method in which the browser 201 may directly upload, to a separate cloud storage 210, a large attached file designated by the sender and the web mail server 200 may include, in contents of the e-mail, a universal resource locator (URL) of the corresponding attached file stored in the cloud storage 210 and thereby send the e-mail to a receiver.
However, in a mobile environment of using a standard SMTP, such as a smartphone, a mail client may not directly use a cloud storage for attaching a large file of an individual mail service. Accordingly, the method of FIG. 2 may not be applied and an e-mail may be sent within a limited capacity.